Do It Again
by MakotoChan4Eva
Summary: Topaz, Jade, Cyan, Goldy, and Cerise are in a band together. When Topaz loses her voice, everything goes downhill. Well, except for maybe one thing Jade refers to as 'GoldenSoulShipping'. Based on Ice Krystal's Forever Trilogy.


**A/N. Hey-yo. I know I haven't been on the internet for a while, but I'm back. I know it's been a long time since Valentine's Day, and I've been reading a trilogy on fanfiction called the 'Forever Trilogy' by ****Ice Krystal****. Apparently, she hasn't put up a Valentine's special for it. So I decided to write a little one-shot on ****GoldensoulShipping ****in the AU story accompanying the Forever Trilogy – Forever and Ever. I got this idea from my friend, and the song used in the one-shot is 'Thousand Enemies' and 'Alchemy' by GirlDeMo (from Angel Beats!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon/The Forever Trilogy/or Angel Beats!**

_Fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite  
>Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo<br>Sonna furishite tatakau koto ni hisshi_

"Alright, alright, stop!" Jade yelled. Her auburn brown hair stopped whipping back and forth, staying still in its perfect pigtails. She stopped strumming the strings of her Gibson SG Special and looked over at their lead vocalist, Topaz. Her waist-long blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail, her orange eyes sparkled in annoyance, and she sighed. "Jade," she croaked. Her voice was cracking. She was losing her voice. "What – now?"

"Topaz, we can't do this!" Jade grumbled. Cerise nodded. "Yeah, you've lost your voice. We can't perform at the Valentine's Party if our lead singer's not at her best." Cerise's expression was full of genuine concern for her older sister as she grasped her Fender Stratocaster tightly between her fingers. Her strawberry blonde hair was streaked with alizarin, and her bright red eyes were fixed on Topaz.

"What exactly happened to your voice anyway?" Cyan asked. Topaz shrugged. "Don't . . . know."

"I know!" Gold grinned. _Oh, great_, Topaz thought. "I've heard that the best way to cure your 'condition' is with a _long, passionate kiss_." To put emphasis, Gold made kissing faces and sounded out fake moans. "That's gross, Gold. Like hell I'm doing that." Topaz glared at him. Gold put up a finger, and shook his head, "I'm not finished yet, Shorty." Topaz glared at him for her nickname. It wasn't her fault she was cursed with her mother's slow growth, right? "It has to be someone you're _involved _with."

"Involved?" Cerise froze. She knew Am and Topaz were really close since they practically grew up together, along with Fiori. Could Gold mean . . .? "No!" She couldn't let Topaz kiss Am! Am was hers! Wait, _hers_?

"Why not?" Cyan asked. "If it's going to help Topaz with her voice, then we should at least try it, right?"

"I – I just don't want to take the risk," Cerise protested. Cyan snorted. "What risk?"

"Or maybe," Jade grinned. "You're jealous! You know the only two boys Topaz is really involved with are Goldy and Am, right? You like Am! Or Gold, but that's not the point. Yay! BerylShipping is in motion!" Gold grinned, clearly satisfied with the fact that a girl with tits that gigantic would be – _SMACK_! Topaz glared at Gold. "Stop daydreaming about knocking up my sister."

"Wait," Cerise stopped Jade. "BerylShipping?"

"You and Am, obviously," Jade rolled her eyes. "Gosh, am I the only one that knows these things?"

She was met with a lot of 'yeah's and 'probably's. "Guys," Topaz said. "Let's just stop for today. We'll work on it tomorrow." Everyone nodded, following their unofficial leader's orders. They headed out of the Kimu house. Am was out for the day, and the Kimu kids parents' Gold Sr. and Crystal were helping out the other 'DexHolders prepare for the Valentine's Party. The first reaction when the 'DexHolders presented that was from Goldy, "Seriously? A Valentine's Party? That's fuckin' cliché."

Cyan and Jade headed off to Cerulean City on a little date (aka Jade dragged Cyan off to go shopping).

Gold, Topaz, and Cerise were heading off to the Rosso house in Pallet Town. Lucky all the 'DexHolders decided to live in Kanto. That way they didn't have to fly over to another region. "Does it really have to be someone I'm involved with?" Topaz muttered, her voice still low and shattered. Gold shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't make up the rules."

"Involved with, like Am?" Topaz asked. Cerise's eyes shot up. "You're in a relationship with Am?"

"Then no. I'm not even dating anyone, Gold," Topaz mumbled. "How am I going to fix this?"

"I seriously don't know," Cerise and Gold told her in harmony. They headed to the backyard of the Rosso house. Fields of green, blue, and pink flowers greeted them, swaying in the soft gale winds. Flocks of Pidgey flew above the seemingly endless blanket of blue, puffy white clouds forming odd shapes. The three lay on the grass in a triangular formation. Cerise rested her head on Gold's feet, while Topaz did the same with Cerise's. Gold decided not to lay his head on Topaz's feet. If the blonde noticed him looking up her skirt, she'd freak. Topaz started to hum a tune, and she was met with lyrics from Cerise,

_Ii sa kokora de chotto, amai mono tabete iko_

_Sou iu shikou teishi bakkari tokui ni natta_

_Aruite kita michi furikaeru to_

_Lya na koto bakkari demo unzari da yo_

_Fureru mono wa kagayakashite yuku_

_Sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo_

"You know what, maybe I should just get help from Am," Topaz stood up. "He'll be able to help me."

At this, Gold's eyes widened, as did Cerise's.

"Shit," Gold mumbled as Topaz went off walking. He ran after her, and as soon as they were out of Cerise's sights, he pulled the short girl towards him. "Wha -? Gold!" He smacked his lips towards her, and despite its short length, Topaz _loved _it, and responded back eagerly. They sprang apart, faces red. Gold, however, soon lost his blush and licked his lips. "Mmm. Strawberry." Then he eyed the girl in front of him.

"Well?"

Topaz muttered a, "Didn't work." The squawk in her voice was clearly audible, while Gold's smile widened. "Well, I guess we're going to have to do that again."

"Oh, shut up."

But, Topaz agreed to it anyway.

**A/N. So, how was it? Be nice with me here, this is my first one-shot and my first real attempt at romance. I thought it would've been crappy, but it passed by my standards. Anyways, Icey, if you're reading this, hope you like it!**

**-MaKoToChAn.**


End file.
